Take It Off
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have a very important talk after the Season 3 Finale. Truths are told, love is reassured and clothes are taken off!


**Take It Off**

 **By The Alternative Source**

 **/ / / / / /**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this lovely idea. All rights over characters of the TV Show Arrow belong to DC Comics and CW Television. This work is intended for the private enjoyment of the reader and is not to be shared on any other sites (besides AO3 & FF) or events without my expressed permission.**

 **/ / / / / /**

 **AN: This is what happens when you can't wait for the Arrow finale and you need resolution and smut now! Hope you like it! If it does a good job I might do another piece with Porsches and sunsets. :D**

 **This is dedicated to my partner and writing soulmate, Poisonangelmuse. I thank whatever higher god is out there for bringing such a loving and wonderful person into my life. I love you! 333**

 **P.S. Come on over and join me in the following places:**

 **Twitter: TheAltSource**

 **Tumblr: thealternativesource  
**

 **Smut Tumblr: feelingallsensual**

 **/ / / / / /**

"Take it off," Felicity said as soon as they closed the door at the loft. After EVERYTHING that had happened in the past couple weeks they needed to talk, according to Thea. She had pushed them away with orders to get their shit together. And when Felicity protested, Thea turned and walked away with Diggle's apartment keys since the man had left the city immediately to retrieve Lyla and Sara.

When she looked at Laurel, Ray, and Nyssa for help they had raised their hands and slowly backed away as if to say 'not getting in between this'. So here they were now, in Oliver/Thea's loft, apparently ready to talk if Oliver's face said anything. But she couldn't look at him while dressed like that.

"I said take it off," Felicity called back as she threw her bag on the couch. She kept her back to him and he stepped closer in reaction.

"Felicity," Oliver said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She shook his hands off and whirled on him. She took a steading breath and kept her eyes locked with Oliver's, "I need you to take everything you have off. I can't…I can't talk to you dressed like that. I don't' feel like I'm talking to you Oliver."

Oliver's eyes looked sad and lost, shoulders slumping, "It's me Felicity."

"Well it doesn't look like it to me," Felicity cried out, her resolve not to look at the rest of him breaking, "When I look at you all I see is Al Sah-Him. I don't see the man I love. The man I thought I lost. I see him."

Felicity flinched back when Oliver took a step towards her, "Please."

Oliver nodded slowly and began pulling at his clothes as he walked to the main fireplace. He turned it on and peeled off his clothes piece by piece, throwing each into the fire.

Felicity watched silently until he took off his shirt and she spotted the arrow branding on his back. She sucked in a breath and circled the couch to get to the windows. She dropped her jacket into a chair next to her and hugged herself.

Oliver continued taking off the retched outfit behind her, even dropping his weapons into the fire. With a snap of his necklace the last piece of Al Sah-Him went into the fire, burning it all away.

Felicity didn't turn as he padded over to her. She caught a glimpse of him in the glass. He was naked. He walked right up to her and hesitated only a moment before stepping into her space. His came up to touch her shoulders, fingers curling over her before running down to rest on her biceps.

He'd done just as asked and she felt her heart loosen just a bit. This was the Oliver she wanted with her.

"Better?"

Felicity nodded, "Yeah. Oliver…I just couldn't."

"No, no, no. You don't have to apologize. I understand. You never have to look at it again," Oliver reassured.

With her heart on her sleeve she asked in a whisper, "Promise?"

He took the final step forward and she could feel his naked chest against her back. Oliver pressed his forehead against the back of her head.

"I promise," he whispered lowly. Felicity closed her eyes and tried to swallow down her burning anger, pain and sorrow from the past few weeks, "I'm Oliver Queen."

"I thought I lost you," she admitted.

Oliver made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a whimper, "I'm sorry Felicity. You didn't lose me."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Felicity asked. Both heard her voice break, "Why let me believe I did?"

Oliver's hold on her grew tighter and she leaned her head back into his. She wanted to get past this. What they had here was worth it.

"I had to protect you."

"I don't want you to protect me. Well I do but…I just…I don't want you to protect me by yourself. I don't need that. Don't need the self-sacrificing. I need a partner. We need to protect each other."

Oliver exhaled gently. His arms wrapped around her. She welcomed his touch by placing her hands on the ones on her stomach, "Ok. I promise. Never again. I won't hold back. I'll meet you all the way. It's me and you."

Felicity thought she'd feel the relief she expected at his promise and apology but she didn't. "No, this is wrong."

Oliver's hold slipped a little, "Felicity?"

She didn't like the hurt in his voice. Her hands stopped him from pulling away, "No. Stop. Just…listen."

Oliver nodded, mouth pressing a kiss to her hair, "Ok."

"I…understand why you needed t protect me. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt. These past couple weeks have been a circus with all the back and forth and surprises. And I get it. And for Thea…I'd do anything for her too. I know we don't lead easy lives."

"No, never will," Oliver agreed. He'd finally accepted that being the Arrow and Oliver Queen was a possibility. A certainty now.

"And things like this will hopefully not happen again, which knowing us it will," Felicity said, a chuckle escaping her and clearing some of the tension in the room, "But it can't be like this. It can't be Malcolm Merlyn as your backup again. If you can't trust me…"

"I trust you more than anyone," Oliver cut in.

"And yet you didn't tell me," her voice turning a bit cold and she immediately tried to shake it off. She was making progress and didn't want to revert back to the anger she felt when they first entered the loft. She rounded her fingers over his and continued, "I just need you to trust us. Trust me."

Oliver detangled their hands and turned her to face him. It came to her all of a sudden that he was naked and she kept her eyes glued to his face. Oliver cupped her face, his thumbs running over her rosy cheeks, the corners of his lips tugging up gently.

"I made the mistake of not telling you. Even if to protect you. Never again. I almost lost you. I'm not risking you."

Felicity bit her lips and blinked the tears away. She didn't lie, "You almost did."

"I know." Oliver used his hold to bring her forward and placed a kiss there before resting his forehead against hers. Their eyes fell closed and they drank in each other's presence. It had been weeks since she'd been this honest with him and he with her.

Oliver cleared his throat, "You're my partner…and if you're willing…or if you want to give me another chance I'd like to prove myself."

"Prove yourself?"

"That I'm Oliver Queen. Not Al Sah-Him. I'm Oliver Queen. I'm the Arrow. But most importantly," he paused her and she heard him swallow, "I want to prove to you that I'm unequivocally and without question or challenge…yours."

Something clicked into place inside of her. The piece that she had missed for weeks. Him. Her hands came up to frame his and she pulled him into a sweet kiss before saying, "I'm yours too."

"So you'll give me another chance?"

"I told you. I'm yours. Unequivocally yours," she repeated, using his own words.

He smiled then, the relief clear on him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her clear of her. A sound of surprise left her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They met in a kiss. It was ridiculous how sweet, fond and right one kiss could be.

Oliver peppered her mouth with sweet kisses when they pulled away from each other to catch their breath. Felicity's smile slipped a little as she realized something, "You're naked."

His eyebrows rose, mouth still on hers as he grinned, "I am."

Everything was still fresh in her mind, all the things they'd just experienced at the expert hands of Ra's al Ghul. But that boyish and open smile directed at her…this was her Oliver.

Hers.

The simple fact was a comforting balm. She clung to that. It would take weeks for them to fix all of this. To talk through it all. But this was a start.

He shifted her in his arms and looked down at them, "Is this ok?"

Felicity didn't hesitate in tipping her head forward and licking into his mouth again. "Yes. I don't want to waste anymore time Oliver."

"Me neither," he agreed, "Not one more second."

He leaned in and kissed her again, somehow managing to run his hands down her back to cup her bottom. Felicity held tightly onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. She groaned when Oliver's tongue teased at her lips, the tip swiping over her bottom lip.

She let him inside. Her mind registered that he was hardening against her. "Bed," she mumbled against his mouth, hands patting his back urgently, "Not doing this in front of your windows. Nope."

"No windows?" Oliver teased softly and she slapped his back again playfully. Oliver laughed and bit her bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth for a kiss. She became lost in him. When she pulled back and looked into his eyes she saw the tired relief at having his advances accepted. She saw the love and adoration he held for her right there. She felt the same way.

"I love you." The words were right and she planned to tell him as often and as many times as she could.

It was a wondrous thing to watch his expression brighten, eyes finally losing the last remnants of hesitation. He directed them to the stairs and deposited her on the bottom step. His wide hand cupped the side of her neck. "I love you too."

She followed his eyes and saw that he wanted her to go up.

"I don't know which is your room," Felicity complained lightly as she made her way up the stairs with Oliver's guiding hands on her hips. She wished she could see the picture they painted; Oliver Queen naked as the day he was born, jogging up a pair of stairs with the new CEO of Palmer Tech.

With sure and steady hands he lead her into this room. She didn't even have a moment to look around the room because Oliver had ducked down and practically stole her breath away with his mouth.

Both their hands started working on her clothes. The shirt went first, flying off to the side to places unknown. The pants went second, Oliver's mouth kissing her bare stomach for a moment, goosebumps erupting on her skin, as he asked her to lift her feet and use him to hold onto.

Still on his knees he looked up at her and caught the edge of her panties with his mouth. Her eyes darkened as he tugged it down a couple inches. His fingers came up to help bring them down and off. He stood and they were both now naked.

He slid off her glasses and her mind flew back to their last moment together like this in Nanda Parbat. She remembered the pain of walking away from him just as Oliver folded her glasses and kissed her forehead, "No. Don't think about that."

Somehow he knew.

Taking her hand he led her to the bed. After placing her glasses on the side table he sat down, legs parted. He tugged her forward and she stood their, looking down at him as he looked up at her.

"Hi," she said, a slow grin forming on her face. There was no time limit on what they were about to do now. No one telling them that this was there last time together. It was just them.

"Hi," he said, grinning back at her. He placed his hands on her hips and tugged her forward. Felicity straddled him, eyes still on him. It should have felt nerve wrecking or new to have him pressed hard underneath her, but it didn't. It felt right.

She pressed down into him and his mouth fell open. Grinning they met half way in a bruising kiss full of nipping teeth and exploring tongues. Oliver rolled his hips up and she felt herself start to fall apart in his touch. There was too much distance between them.

Oliver pulled her closer, pressing her against his chest. Her breasts plastered themselves against his hot skin, nipples hard as her breathing increased, her heart hammering in her chest. He was hard underneath her, the length of his cock dragging across her lips. And with every roll of her hips she felt him edge him way closer, edging a little inside of her.

Oliver whined when she pulled back from him, his mouth still following after hers. She laughed when he groaned and started placing open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder blade, "Why'd you do that?"

The arms that were thrown around his neck folded up to cup the back of his head and lean him back. "Condoms?"

His brow furrowed for a moment and then his eyes widened, "I don't have any."

There was a thrumming heat in her lower belly that made it so she didn't stop pressing down into him, "Never brought a girl here?"

He shook his head, eyes serious, "Never."

"So you wouldn't have condoms here," she panted. His next thrust up into her dragged the swollen head of his cock over her clit.

Oliver's hands went down to her bottom and aimed to hit her clit over and over again. "No."

Felicity moaned, "Think Thea has any?"

"I don't know."

"Fuck," Felicity groaned. His length was completely hard and she could practically feel the blood rushing to her ears and feel the flush of Oliver's skin against hers.

Oliver turned his face and looking into her flushed face. "What do you want to do?"

She surprised him by saying, "I'm not waiting." She closed her eyes involuntarily when his cock pressed the tiniest bit inside of her, head catching on her, before moving away to thrust up into her clit again. "I want you now," she mumbled. She knew he could see the honesty in her eyes, "With Ray…it was always protected. I…didn't. You were the first in a very long time."

The tip of her cock nudged into her on his next thrust and the flared head slid into her, her warms walls mouthing at the head. Oliver's eyes rolled back into his head before he grounded himself and brought them to a stand still, "In Nanda Parbat…nothing happened with Nyssa. I wouldn't do that to her. Not after Sara. I wouldn't do that to you."

She didn't have to hear anymore. They both wanted this. She clenched down on the head and pressed her hips down, his hard length being swallowed up by her hot insides. His hands clenched against the supple skin of her ass and he held on, eyes not leaving hers. Slowly she pulled up, the delicious drag of him nothing in comparison to the feeling of him thrusting into her and meeting her half way.

The stretch of him inside, the warm and loving eyes watching her, and the way his hands grasped at her was exactly what she needed after the night she'd had. The night they'd had. Where neither knew how they were going to get past the last couple weeks. This was them getting past it together.

Their pants grew heavier and heavier with each thrust down of her hips and each thrust up of his cock inside of her. They fell into sync.

"Don't be quiet," he requested so softly that she almost missed it.

"What?"

He fed his cock into her with a jarring thrust and her hands dug into his back, "I want you to moan for me. Last time…"

"There were assassins around every corner and I….we didn't want to bring anymore attention to ourselves," she completed for him. The bed had begun creaking. They could have moved over to the middle of the bed but they didn't. They stayed there with Oliver's feet firmly planted on the floor as he thrust into her.

Oliver chuckled, "Exactly."

Felicity clenched around him and he moaned loudly, "Like that?"

Oliver nodded and circled his hips, "Just like that."

And she does moan for him after that. Let's his cock pull every keen, cry and whimper that it could out of her as she raked her nails down his back, mouth falling open to take his; tongue disappearing inside as he pounded into her, the force of it jostling the bed even more. She felt like she was in a breathless haze as she sank down on his cock.

She had missed him.

He was pliable under hands when she pushed him, lying back down without protest on the bed. She ran her hands over his chest and her pace didn't falter. She'd remembered touching these tattoos. These scars. These were the marks of the man that she loved.

They moved together.

She rolled her hips the way she knew he liked, his cock pulling out of her only slightly before being forced back inside in a rush, and he inhaled sharply, hands on her bottom squeezing the flesh there. Somehow he'd reached a depth inside of her that she didn't even know was possible. Felicity chased after it. Her spine curled inward at his insistent touch and she began riding him hard. Her hips increased their pace along with him, dragging her off of his cock before pressing back down and making him disappear inside of her.

The pace became unrelenting. Thrusts short and quick as he began ramming up into her slick walls. And when she finally came she felt a tingling warmth blaze over her skin as she rode the wave of her orgasm. Oliver chose that moment to release her bottom and lace his fingers through the ones resting on his chest for leverage.

She watched as Oliver bit back a groan, sweat forming over the dedicate curve of his neck as her walls clenched around him. He was close.

"I love you," she moaned when her legs became tired and she couldn't thrust down onto him as roughly as she wanted to.

Oliver just squeezed her hands and planted his feet to thrust up to her without apology. He held on for a stretch longer through the aftershocks of her orgasm until he cried out, his balls drawing up, and then he was coming inside of her with a gasp, "I love you."

His body quaked underneath hers. She clenched around him, milking him of his last drops of come as she tried to catch her breath. Oliver pulled her down to his chest. Felicity pressed her ear to his there and she felt the rapid thumping there. She went limp.

Oliver curled her hair her ear and she nuzzled his hand.

"I don't want to move," Felicity panted.

"You don't have to," Oliver said as he curled his hands around her and used his feet to push them across the bed, "I don't plan on moving."

"For days," Felicity said, eyes falling shut. She turned her head and kissed the wet skin under her cheek. She didn't want to let him out of her sight. Not after so much time apart. Again Oliver read her mind.

"After so much time apart…I've got a lot to make up for. I'm not leaving your side," he whispered into her hair. He kissed her and she could feel his heart finally calming down. So was hers.

Oliver's gentle fingers pulled her ponytail off and began running through her blonde hair. It felt like the entire universe was shrinking down to this moment. She felt…loved. Safe. Content.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" comes out of her mouth as she lazily runs circles over his chest. She stroked over his nipple and the pectoral actually jumped under her touch.

Oliver didn't stop his stroking, "Order food, sleep, catch up on Netflix."

"My kind of man," Felicity chuckled. The soft lull of his heart under her ear and the stroking was pulling her off to dreamland. She yawned before mumbling something.

"What'd you say?" Oliver asked. She could hear the smile in his voice. He was calm and relaxed for the first time in…well ages. Wrapped up in the woman he loved.

"I said that I'm going to get your house back tomorrow," she repeated, feeling his body tense up a bit underneath her.

"Felicity." Oliver's voice trailed off. He was at a loss of words.

"Nope. No arguing. I'm CEO now," Felicity grumbled as she nuzzled his chest. He melted back into the bed a little, "I'm getting you your house back. You grew up there. A lot of good memories are there and you should have never lost it."

He was quiet for a moment until he pressed her close in a full-bodied hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said as she flattened her hand against his chest and kissed the skin under her cheek once more, "I love you."

Oliver gathered her even closer and threw the sheets over their lower halves, before caressing the side of her face, "I love you too."

They fell into a relaxed and content haze after their shared words. They were just two people who loved each other greatly, through thick and thin. Two people who had fought and won a love so pure and gentle that they never planned to let go of each other. Two people who couldn't wait to spend the rest of their days exploring the love they shared.

 **/ / / / / /**

 **THE END**

 **/ / / / / /**

 **AN: Thank you for reading! 333 Season finale is coming of Arrow and I hope to see some happy loving just like this! We're also finishing The Crow soon so let's wave our Olicity flags high!**

 **Love,**

 **TheAlternativeSource**


End file.
